everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Two Leaders
The camera view opens up at the end of Mythology class, students are packing their things. Professor Aesop: 'Alright, due to the recent disappearances of some students. You will all be working in pairs for this project: Lineages and Family Trees. I have already arranged the groups. Please come up and select the different aspects of your lineage to research when I call your names. You will all present this in class in 3 days. ''As students walk up 2 by 2 to select their respective assignments. Huli Shang sits face-down on her desk, dreading that she'd end up paired up with Heather, JD or worse, Nu-Wang. Suddenly she hears her name being called and her fox ears perk up. '''Professor Aesop: '''Huli Shang, you will be working with Heather von Olympus. Please come up and select an aspect of your lineage. ''Huli groans in disappointment, what could be worse? '' '''Heather von Olympus: '''9 Tails! Go get our assignment and choose something befitting of ''my ''proud lineage. ''Huli grumbles under her breath and glares at Heather. She walks down and collects the assignment and gives it to Heather. '' '''Heather von Olympus: '''Achievements? Adequate. Now go get my bags and meet me at the library. '''Huli Shang: ''*irritated* Heather, I'm your partner not your slave. '''Heather von Olympus: '*snarkily*' '''Why would you care? All of you the Rebels deserve to be slaves, why you're barely even animals. '''Huli Shang: '*face-palms* ''Ugh, what ever butt-face Olympus, let's just get this assignment done so I can get you out of my hair. ''The scene cuts to the library to see Heather droning on and on about her family's achievements with Huli writing everything down, albeit unwillingly. Heather von Olympus: 'And that, was how ''my family defeated Grandfather Cronus, who was promptly cast down into Tartarus, along with the majority of all Titans. 'Huli Shang: '''What ever. Heather can I please do my part now and end this? '''Heather von Olympus: '''Let's see...NO! What achievements did ''your family have other than destruction and manipulation of leaders?! Your mother caused the fall of a dynasty, much like how you destroyed your own group! '''Huli Shang: ''*getting more and more irritated by the second* At least we don't become dictators who can't keep our hands to ourselves. And FYI that's exactly what you are, a dictator, someone who never allows freedom and turns their followers into mindless sheep. '''Heather von Olympus: '''Speak for yourself, fox demon! You're a failed leader yourself, no wonder you followers ran away. And who are ''you to say that we Olympians can't keep our hands ourselves, you fox slut! I know you did with your step-father! Huli Shang: ''*irritated but still trying to keep calm* I let them because it was for their own good. ''*turns to Heather who's slowly backing away, Huli's eyes slowly turn red* ''Honestly what usefulness does it bring to repeat the past and it's mistakes, all the deaths and wars in our destinies will all happen in vain. We're just sacrifices. But we choose not to let them take us. And why would even call me or my friends sluts, when you've never even experienced our pain or bear the same scars we do? ''*she grabs Heather by the collar of her dress and pulls her close to her face* '' '''Heather von Olympus: '*tries to slap Huli away but her hand is blocked* ''GET AWAY FROM ME YOU BEAST! DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM?! WHO I WILL BE?! '''Huli Shang: '*coolly and her eyes flash red* ''Yes, yes I do. You are someone who is falling deeper and deeper into this web of lies, trapped in his maze and chained to his design. So let me ask you something Heather von Olympus, what is an achievement if it is built on the blood, corpses and suffering of others? We all of have a choice and conscience, but it seems that you don't have one. And if you say we are animals, slaves or fools, take a moment to realize that it is you who is the fool and the animal to be sacrificed, a slave to your destiny. '''Heather von Olympus: '''YOU BI- ''Huli activates her claws and her seal unfurls, scaring Heather into silence. She puts Heather down, gets up and walks out of the library. The scene then cuts to Sundarata's room where the remaining members of the Rebel Mythos have converged. '' '''Jete Muse: '''So, this message just got here? '''Sundarata Devi: '''Yeah and from the looks of it we've only got a few months left. Corona says that the dark gods are getting closer. '''Zane von Olympus: '''So, what do we do? '''Huli Shang: '''We leave, together. '''Jete Muse: '''And Corona also says that Mirî and a soldier named Vernal are gonna get us out of here at around midnight. Guys, this is our only chance at freedom and we definitely don't want to miss it. '''Micaiah Altina: '''Definitely, not. This is our last resort. If we don;t do this then everyone will pay the price... The camera then cuts to a''round midnight, Heather von Olympus is storming up to Huli and Yue's room, hoping to take them by surprise. But when got there she found the room empty and many of their possessions are gone as well. Fuming, she decides to go to Zane to complain. But as she walks up to the door she could hear voices inside. Erin Discord: '''We just drop our bags down? '''Vernal: '''Yeah it's fine. Just be careful when your climbing down the chains and hurry too. She's not looking so good. '''Mirî Irkalla: ''*straining as her Glyphs and energy chains start fading in and out* Come on guys, I can't hold it much longer. '''Aibnatu Fawada:' *is carrying a comatose Abn* '' don't drop them on me I already have to carry my brother who's still in a frickin coma. '''Heather von Olympus: '*kicks the door open* ''I KNEW IT! ''Zane and Erin whip their heads back in shock to see a fuming Heather standing in the doorway. Erin accidentally drops her bag. Qrow Otur: 'I got it! I got it! ''But because of his bad-luck curse the bag landed on both him and Vernal. Knocking them both to the floor 'Raquelle Mandjet: '''Vernal! Qrow! ''Qrow gives a thumbs up showing that he's okay. '''Qrow Otur: ''*muffled* Still alive! '''Micaiah Altina: '''Thank goodness. '''Vernal: '''I'm okay! But she's not. ''*looks at an exhausted Mirî who's struggling to stand* Heather von Olympus: ''*fuming* So this is another 'mysterious disappearance'. Where do you think you're going with ''my ''Zane?! Actually, you know what...I KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO BE LIKE YOU MOTHER! CAUSING ME, THE NEXT HERA STRIFE! YOU DISCORDANT SLUT! '''Erin Discord: '''Caused ''you ''strife? Then explain to me why you kicked Huli in the face after the attack, why you tried humiliate me at the dance and masquerade or why you've been such a jerk to all of us? I'm not the one causing you strife, all of it was your own doing. And you're putting that blame on me, just because ''she ''birthed me. Well I've got news for you Heather von Olympus, we're not ''them and we're not born guilty of their crimes. But if you want to be angry, be angry at for not saving yourself from having your life taken. Erin gives Heather a long hard stare and jumps down onto the energy chains, slides down and back-flips off of it. Heather glares at Zane angrily and was just about to open her mouth to spit out more insults. Zane von Olympus: '''Heather, stop. Please. ''*tears begin to run down his face* ''You've been like this ever since you've met us all and you even told me that I was dead to you. What kind of sister wishes that? '''Heather von Olympus: '''A SISTER WHO DOESN'T WANT HER BROTHER TO BE ENTANGLED WITH CREATURES LIKE THEM! '''Zane von Olympus: '''I know how much you want your destiny and I understand, but.. '''Heather von Olympus: '''UNDERSTAND?! IF YOU UNDERSTOOD YOU WOULD'VE SIDED WITH ME! YOUR OWN SISTER AND YOUR FUTURE WIFE! '''Zane von Olympus: '''You don't get it! I'm not him, I'm not Zeus! And why would you want to repeat every single disaster, every event of the past instead of moving forward? '''Heather von Olympus: '''I...I.. '''Zane von Olympus: ''*sighs with tears in his eyes* You'll see, when the time comes. That this is for your good. ''At that moment Mirî collapses from exhaustion into Raquelle and Musette's arms and the chains and Glyphs disappear. Vernal: 'Zane! She's out of juice! You gotta jump! '' '''Zane von Olympus: *looks his sister in the eyes* ''Goodbye Heather. ''He turns and leaps out the window onto a nearby tree and flips down to the ground. Chain Bound: '''Dude, what happened up there? '''Tarîtî Nexweşî: ''*notices the tears on Zane's face* Are you alright? '''Zane von Olympus: '*wipes his tears away* ''I'm..I'm fine. ''*walks over to Raquelle, Mirî and Musette* ''Is she gonna be alright? '''Raquelle Mandjet: '''Yeah, I think she'll be okay she's just tired. '''Vernal: '*hoists the unconscious Mirî onto his shoulders* ''Alright, is that everyone? '''Asura Raakshas: '''Yep. Everyone's down. How far is it? '''Vernal: '''Not too far. Let's go. ''Zane looks back at the window that he and Erin jumped down from, he turns away with tears in his eyes and follow his friends. The 20 Rebels along with Vernal quickly run to the Eastern side of the Enchanted forest as a fuming, teary eyed Heather watches on. About one hour later they arrive at a wooden fort-gate, Vernal holds up his hand, meaning stop. He walks up to a small hole in the wall and whispers an in audible message. This causes the gates to open, revealing a large makeshift village-fort town mainly comprised of wooden huts, cabins and tents. The group walks down the street lit by torches and campfires until they arrive at a huge white tent, around the size of a large bungalow-manor. Vernal stops and kneels down. Vernal: '''My Queen, they're here. ''Then familiar silhouettes looms over the Rebels. ''Good to see you guys again. '''Fang Serpent: '''You can say that again, Ellie. ''The camera pans upwards to show Elena Troy standing in front of the tent alongside the rest of the Rebel Mythos. '' '''Erin Discord: '''Elena, we got the message. We should start the evacuation as soon as possible. '''Elena Troy: Definitely, but you guys should come in and warm yourselves first. We've got a long road ahead of us. Once inside the tent the Rebels see a large bowl of water in the middle of the sitting area. Elena Troy: 'Now that we're all here, I want us all to form a blood-oath. To symbolize our bond and to let those gods know that we will endure and that we will win. ''The Rebels take out their weapons and slit their palms, drawing blood and letting a small amount drip into the water. They each take a sip of the water and join hands. '''Elena Troy: '''From this day on-ward, we are now blood siblings. And we always will be. '''Eclipse Arrow: ''*looks at her bloody hands* I guess we're RED-Y!' ' ''The Rebels smile and laugh at her pun. In one of the tents, a now sane Abn eyes slowly open as he wages from his coma, he grabs his head in pain. '''Abn Fawada:' Where am I? Aibnatu Fawada: Abn?...*tears of joy begin to well up in her eyes* Abn Fawada: *begins to cry after he realized all the things he did* '' I'm so sorry...I- '''Aibnatu Fawada:' *hugs her brother* It's alright. I'm here. The two hug and reconcile as the camera pans upwards to the night sky and the screen fades black. Category:Fan Webisodes